Me quieres?
by Aiyume
Summary: Shuichi no penso lo que se podria desatar ante su inocente pregunta...deseo,pasion y amor, la mejor convinacion? oneshot...no apto para cardiacos ni homofobicos...jejeje,lemmon del bueno...


Yuki...dijo con carita preokupada

- Que kieres baka?..mientras tecleaba en su laptop

- Etto...veras...yo...Aishiteru yuki.

- O.o...eso ya lo se...siempre me lo rekuerdas - dejo de lado el pekeño aparato, mientras dirijía su mirada a cierto chico enfrente de el - ...ke es lo que pasa en verdad?

- ...tu...tu me...quieres?...me kieres yuki? - su cara dejaba ver dos grandes ojitos que desprendian destellos a los ke yuki no podia resistirse.

- ...no…no te quiero - dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

shuichi miro el suelo...se sentia debastado con ese simple monosilabo

yuki se acerko un poko mas a su pekeño admirador,su secreto amante y tomo de su menton

- No...yo no te quiero baka...yo se acerco aun mas a su joven amante ...yo te amo...- y asi le beso dulcemente

- o////o...Yu... - no pudo decir mas ya que un dedo de Yuki cayo en sus labios para callarlo.

- ...por favor no digas nada...solo entiende ke te amo...- lo abrazó fuertemente - ...y no vuelvas a ponerlo en duda! le dijo suavemente al oido

- ...

Yuki sonrio al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, le acaricio el cabello y luego se dirijio a sus labios, aunque por supuesto ahora el beso estaba lleno de pasión, de deseo...

Shuichi no pudo hacer mas que caer rendido al placer...estaba realmente feliz, amaba y era correspondido...y mejor aun...realmente Yuki se lo había dicho...

Yuki con cuidado comenzó a dejar a su "baka" favorito sobre el piso mientras lo llenaba de caricias, besos y mimos que hacían estremece al mas pequeño...se detuvo y lo miro un poco

- Eres realmente hermoso niño...me encanta tenerte así...- y ahí mismo le dedico una triunfante y sincera sonrisa para luego fundirse en su cuello a besos y mordiscos

Shuichi no podía dejar de pensar que era el ser mas feliz sobre la tierra en estos momentos.

..."recordare esta noche hoy y siempre mi amado y adorado Yuki!!! se dijo para si...

Y asi quedaron por unos momentos, hasta que Shuichi no pudo aguantar mas… suaves gemidos se le escapaban de sus labios entrecerrados, su cuerpo ya no le obedecia y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de los mordiscos de Yuki , para el cual la situacion no paso desapercivida.

- Veo que quieres hacerlo mi pequeño baka…

hmmmm….

Fue lo unico que pudo articular shuichi a modo de respuesta ya que el placer que sentia era incontenible.

Yuki no dijo mas y comenzo a desabrochar su camisa quedando asi su torso desnudo…Shui, que aun estaba por debajo de el se levanto y comenso a dar suaves caricias con su lengua , que poco a poco se fueron transformando en desenfrenadas lamidas y rasguños como implorando atención.

Yuki continuo con su labor…pero ahora era el turno de su joven amante, asi que como pudo entre lamidas y besos le saco la polera a shui ,lo que aprovecho para pasar sus manos alrededor de el y llegar a la espalda y acariciarla suave y candensiosamente.

Pero no iba a dejarle toda la diversión al mas pequeño.. asi que lo arrojo denuevo al piso violentamente , lo miro, bajo sus manos y….

Shuichi sintió como si un golpe de corriente le recorriera el cuerpo… y es que Yuki estaba rozando , al tratar de desabrochar el pantalón, su parte mas intima, pero de golpe de corriente paso a ser una grandisma descarga de energia puesto que Yuki no se conformaba solo con el boton…ahora seguia con el cierre , Shui en desesperación solo pudo lanzar un gran gemido que lleno de placer al alto rubio que tenia ensima…

Y ya estaba , en cuestion de segundos Yuki tambien estaba sin prendas de vestir alguna, cubriendo con su desnudes el cuerpo del mas pequeño…

El sudor se hizo presente, los movimientos , las caricias desesperadas, los humedos besos y los mordiscos que enmarcaban la escena lo estaban provocando, el ambiente estaba distinto, sumido en un intenso aroma que si bien no era el de los mejores los incitaba a seguir aun mas con su osadia…

Yuki bajo una mano hacia el mienbro de Shuishi y lo cmenzo a acariciar con toda su palma….de arriba …hacia abajo….lenta y suavemente… disfrutando cada gemido de placer que daba shui como reaccion… y no solo eran los gemidos, si no que su cara… esa expresión de tension que tenia en su rostro , con los ojos apretados fuertemente….definitivamente lo exitaban aun mas…

Se estaba preparando ya, para voltear a Shui y comenzar a darle el real disfrute que se merecia, pero no pudo seguir….

Shui mostro un rostro mas sereno, incluso concentrado… miro a Yuki con decisión y lo echo para atrás , hasta que quedo de rodillas frete a el….Shui se escapo debajo de sus piernas y quedo de rodillas tambien… Yuki estaba sorprendido y no sabia bien que estaba tramando su enamorado, mas cuando Shui dejo escapar una risita burlona y bajo su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su erecto miembro Yuki lo entendio todo…

Lo iba a detener, no pretendia obligar al chico a hacer eso… mas que mal era solo un niño para el y bien sabia que cosas asi iban en contra de su inocencia … que era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de el menor… Pero…hmmmm…Dios!!! Cuando sintio los labios de Shui posarse en su erecto miembro y mas aun cuando comenzo a mover su lengua y cabeza de una forma ritmica…. Maldición!!! Dios!!! No se podia negar ante aquella membresía que le estaban ofreciendo…

Shui se alegro al ver que ahora era su rubio amante el que mostraba un rostro lleno de placer, pero mas le gusto cuando acelero el ritmo … Yuki estaba teniendo pequeños espamos en su cuerpo, y el podia sentirlos claramente… tanto fue que a Yuki no le quedo mas solucion que posar una de sus manos en el hombro del chico para afirmarse, mientras que la otra era apretada fuertemente en el aire para no dañar a Shui…

Las sensaciones de Yuki iban en aumento…si no lo detenia a tiempo eso podia terminar mal… en cambio Shui nisiquiera habia reparado en el echo, ya que si bien nunca antes habia echo algo asi se estaba acostumbrando cada vez mas y la tibieza que sentia dentro de su boca a causa de Yuki le gustaba… y no estaba realmente conciente que esa tibieza pudiera convertirse en un liquido y salado mar dentro de si…

… los espasmos eran ahora bruscos movimientos que dificultaban la labor de Shuichi… su respiración y la tidos eran incontenibles …parecia que iba a explotar… tenia ganas de tomar la cabeza del chico para atajarla y que no saliera nunca mas de alli… sitia una tibieza en la parte baja de su abdomen … shui por su parte se estaba cansando…pero sabia que no podia detenerse, tal vez nunca mas pudiera tener la oportunidad de ver tan magnifica imagen, tomo aire y acelero lo que mas pudo… el roce incluso quemaba, la ereccion de Yuki era tan grande que hasta le dolia, pero el placer lo compensaba todo…

Yuki aguanto la respiración… Shui seguia moviendose mas y mas rapido, presionando aun mas fuerte el miembro de su amante… todo era mas y mas tibio… sentia como si el placer de Yuki fuera de el mismo… podia darse cuenta de las ganas de gritar que tenia Yuki… y de la humedad….un impulso termino con distraerlo de sus movimientos …pero esta vez el impulso provenia desde dentro de Yuki… unos segundos mas… el rubio tenia una expresión de dolor intenso… la mano que estaba sobre el hombro de Shui apretaba… otro impulso… y por fin Shui pudo sentir como un liquido corria hacia su boca….llenandola…

No pudo mantener el liquido ahí por mucho y entre abrio sus labios , el liquid comenso a escurrir por sus labios, llegando a su cuello tambien, solo para el deleite de yuki quien de a poco habia abiertos ojos y termianaba de complacerse ante tal obcena y retorcida escena… su orgasmo estaba consumado…

Shui saco su boca lentamente , miro a Yuki y se limpio sus labios por los que aun quedaban restos de evidencia… el sabor no era malo…pero si le habia impactado, mas que mal jamas habia echo algo asi, ni en sus mas oscuras y torridas visones junto a Yuki…

Este ultimo estaba medio devil aun, pero eso no le impedia querer devolverle el favor al chico… en un rapido movimiento se poso en las espaldas de Shui…..lamio su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja solo para mordisquearlo y decirle:

- Ahora te toca disfrutar mi pequeño _baka_…

Shui iba a decirle que no era necesario pero su amante se le adelanto y se adentro, con su miembro aun mojado, en el … el dolor era inevitable…Shui tuvo que afirmar ambas manos en el piso, pero eso solo le dio mas comodidad a yuki quien, aun adentro, tomaba lo que asomaba de la entrepierna del chico para mansturbarlo mientras lo penetraba…

…como se notaba que Yuki era mayor… su destreza era grandiosa… y Shui era quien mas agradecia eso en aquellos momentos…

… sus cuerpos estaban mas que calientes, el sudor caia a gotas por todos lados… ambos jadeaban… Shui de tanto en tano gemia tratando de contenerse… se sentia muy bien, lleno de deseo, de lujuria con elhombre que mas amaba y amaria dentro suyo…no queria que es noche terminara…

Las embestidas de Yuki eran ahora mas violentas, mas profundas….y su mano se movia mas aprisa… ahora era Shui quien tenia espasmos…. Este ya no tenia sentido de hubicacion… estab entregado al placer incomparable que su amor le brindaba…

De pronto vino su orgasmo… era grandioso…_ estaba en el cielo…_ segundos mas tarde Yuki sintio la tibieza del chico llemar sus manos, pero siguió moviendolas a pesar de eso… embistiendolo todavía… shuichi pasaba la barrera del placer solo para bajar de golpe y sentir un segundo y mas largo orgasmo….

El rubio no queria detenerse… pero su cuerpo se detubo automáticamente cuando la sensación de placer maximo lo envolvio nuevamente…Shui no podia mas ahora estaba realmente "lleno" del amor de su querido Yuki….

Yuki no se sostubo mas y cayo sobre shui quien quedo completamente en el piso…exsausto, sin fuerzas , pero conn una gran sonrisa en la cara….

- Te amo Yuki…

- Y yo ti Shui… Te amo…

El sueño los estaba venciendo… Yuki reacciono y tomo al peli-rosa para dejarlo en su cama, se recosto a su lado y cerro sus ojos…

Por lo visto tendria que retomar fuerzas ya que tendria que controlar la execiva alegria que traeria ensima Shuichi… o…quien sabe??…repetir la velada en vista de que su pequeños sabia trucos nuevos…je…

**Notas de la autora: **

**nu me culpen...no pude evitar escribir algo asip...jejejej**

**es mi segundo fic...asi que tengan piedad...dejen un review **

**para ver que dicen...**

**u.u...gracias feli por animarme a hacer estos descargos...XDDD**

**saludines a todos!!! **

**cuidense!!! **


End file.
